The Red Rose
by BlackHeron104
Summary: Dark secrets. Secrets full of blood. Her secrets were too scarred to be kept, not even at the back of her mind. So she burned them, she burned them to their ashes. She let the smoke drift away, floating away to the heavens. But even when the fire faded away, and the smoke disappeared. The ashes, the ashes of her burnt secrets still remained. {AU/OOC} Clace later.
1. Clarissa Morgenstern

**AN:**

 **Ok so here's the first chapter, please don't expect much cuz now only is it my second FF but it's also just introducing the main character. The next chapter will probably be the same.**

 **So… like my first story, ChibiSaph27 will be beta reading this for me, and…. I hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Clarissa Morgenstern:**

Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, or as she liked to be called, Clary has fiery red hair that was always a tangled mess. In the sun it was bright orange, like really fire, and when it's not in the sun, it was a scarlet red.

Clary's eyes were Emerald green, shining like two precious gems, she often called them dull green, but still the best trait on her. She is often teased by her looks(usually from her brother), because not only did she have fire as hair, but she was short. Petite. Around 5ft 2. She was slim and pale with porcelain skin and freckles on her face. People often think of them like someone sprinkled fairy dust on her face when she was sleeping. And though she didn't think so, she was actually quite pretty.

But enough about her looks, let's see her personality. She is feisty, has a sharp tongue, headstrong, short-tempered and stubborn, yet kind and sweet. But sometimes she chooses not to show how kind, sweet and soft she really is to some people.

Now let's take a look at her life, how about we start with:

17 years old Clary lives a very happy and perfect life.

 **NOT.**

Let's put first things first. Her parents, Valentine and Jocelyn, who are usually on business trips, see her brother as the perfect angel, and her as the…...not perfect angel who is always in the way.

Clary's older brother, Jonathan, who goes out practically 3 times a week to party. Everyday he teases and taunts Clary to no end, playing pranks on her with his little gang of friends.

Why is Jon like that? Let's take a look at the Morgensterns, they live in a huge mansion, filled with a huge living room and kitchen on the first floor, which Jon uses to party when their parents aren't home. Their basement has a music room(for Clary, she likes to play the piano, guitar and sometimes the violin there.), a theatre with a wide screen, sofas and all, game room and so on. The second floor belonged to Jonathan, with who know what there. The Third floor belonged to Clary, which had an art room with a balcony, another music room(smaller), 2 guest rooms for Clary's friends and a secret passage to the attic/roof. The Fourth floor is Valentine and Jocelyn's floor of course. Every bedroom including guest rooms had a connected bathroom, a walk in closet the size of the room, and a balcony. Outside the Mansion, there was a huge pool, a barbecue place, a big garden(that clary liked to go in), and not to mention the large amount of land till the next house. Which Jonathan takes advantage of when he throws a party. See, the Morgensterns are really wealthy. And guess who gets all the money? Jonathan. Not a penny to Clary. But all the money goes to Jonathan. And he knows it. So he chooses to party all night and get bad grades, for all he cares, is that he doesn't need any good college or any of that crap, he's getting a fortune when he grew up! Enough to last his and his children's lifetime!

But let's not forget about Jonathan's little gang of friends,

there's Alec who's ok, quiet and shy.

Jordan who's kinda a friend of hers so he's ok too.

And there's Sebastian who is kinda cute, but most of the time he's an asshole.

But don't get me started on Jace. That manwhore is basically a copy of Jonathan. Second to Jon in Alicante high, they've both been in bed with countless girls. He and Jonathan are the main people torturing Clary's everyday life.

'he people who make Clary's life bearable are her best friends Maia, Isabelle and Simon.

Maia, who once dated Simon, but both found it to friendish, is now dating Jordan. She has Olive skin, hazel wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Simon and Clary were best friends since kindergarten, he had dorky glasses that sat in front of hazel brown eyes, and brown hair. Clary always suspected he had a crush on Izzy.

Izzy is basically the opposite of Clary. She's the kind of girl who would walk around in 7 inches stilettos and trample on you with them if you angered her. You could say she was protective with her friends and family, she punched a kid last year for calling her brother Alec gay. Oh yeah, her older brother is Alec and he's gay. Not only that but he's dating the most sparkly dude in Alicante High, Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane is also one of Clary's friends. It was how he and Alex met. Everyone knew Magnus by his glitter and parties. He host the most biggest and popular parties you can imagine.

Clary always wondered how Izzy and Alec could be cousins with Jace, they looked exactly the opposite. Izzy and Alec both had raven hair, and while Alec had inherited their parents midnight blue eyes, Izzy had gotten Charcoal black eyes. But Jace and the other hand, was basically golden everywhere. As in everywhere. He had tanned skin, golden hair, molten gold eyes.

Jace and Jonathan were best friends, both a year older than Clary, they were both perfect everywhere. Guys all wanted to be them, or were jealous of them. Girls all swooned at them, and would practically kiss the ground they walked on.

Oh yeah, and Jace is adopted, by his Aunt and Uncle, or you could say, Izzy and Alec's parents.

And if you haven't already guessed, Clary, Isabelle and Maia were the only girls who were immune to the Jonathan Charm. Yes, Jace was short for Jonathan, and they were both the biggest manwhores/flirt in Alicante High.

But little do people know, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Maia and Magnus had a little secret…...ok not little, a big secret. A very big and dark secret.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So in case no one reads my AN on top, the next cheater won't be much either, it's just getting us to warm up to our characters.**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Please review! If I get 5+ reviews, I'll start with the next chapter. Please! Reviews make me happy!**

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **What's your favourite TMI book?**

 **I'll post my answer in the next chapter! Review!**

 **~HeronFray**

 **Chibi:**

 **Oh 'n don't forget to check out my stories!**

 **Chibi's QOTC:**

 **Do you watch anime? If so, what's your favorite one?**

 **~ChibiChibi**


	2. Jace Herondale

**HeronFray:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! And I'm sorry that this Chapter is gonna be kinda short and still a intro, but the next chapter will definitely be a story ok? I promise.**

 **And a shout out to BrunetteAngel12 for being a great Person/FFF(FanFic Friend)!(She's been helping out!)**

 **ADVERTISMENT: Just gonna advertise BrunnetteAngel's story: Sweaty Palms. (Trust me it's good ;D )**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Chibi: I am totally not HeronFray, and I'm totally not writing this under Chibi's name. ;)**

 **HeronFray: Ok fine, that was me. And answer to the QOTC last chapter is, City of Heavenly Fire.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Jace Herondale**

Jonathan Christopher Herondale. Or as he liked to be called, Jace is best known as the Manwhore with an ego the size of the universe. He and Jonathan practically ruled Alicante high. Every girl swoon when they so much as glance at them, they were like celebrities at school!

Ok you might ask, what's so special about them? Let's just say they're hot. TOO hot. And they know it.

You see Jace is the Golden Boy of the school, and Jonathan is the Silver Boy of the school.

The name suited Jace very well, he was gold everywhere: his eyes, hair, skin, even his voice. Yes. His eyes are the color of molten gold, his skin was well tanned, and his voice was like honey sweet and silk soft.

He and Jonathan have the whole female population wanting to get in bed with them. Every day girls were throwing themselves at them left and right. Jon and Jace were manwhores, he would screw some girl then dump her.

But you see, even if he was a cruel player, he still had a crush on someone for years.

Yes, ever since he first laid eyes on Clarissa Morgenstern, he knew right away he had a crush on her.

And so, he did everything to hide it. Everything to distract him from it.

He joined Jonathan in teasing her relentlessly. He slept with tons of other girls to keep his mind from thinking about those mesmerising eyes and those like fire hair. Or even those little freckles that you only see up close.

Clary was a beauty.

He had once spied her, Simon, Izzy and Maia laughing with Java Jones. It was like church bells. Her genuine smile lit up her face, it made Jace swoon. Jace who was the fucking King of making other girls swoon at him. And he swooned at Clary.

Luckily and sadly she never smiled or laughed genuinely in front of him. At least his feelings wouldn't be revealed.

After a few years, he began to realise something. He was undeniably, uncontrollably, utterly and recklessly in love with her.

Apparently she appeared to not return those feelings, and it broke Jace's heart just thinking about it.

But that wasn't the only problem in Jace's life.

You see, to be adopted, your parents either don't want you or died. For Jace, it's the latter.

His parents, Stephen and Celine Herondale died right before they're son's eyes.

And after seven years, he's still had nightmares.

But unfortunately, if he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about Clary. And just thinking about her led to his unrequited love to her. And that'll break his heart over and over again.

Naturally, he went to other girls. Well, it's more like sluts came and would shove their boobs in his face and try to be sexy. Yes they try. It made Jace want to gag.

Not only were they overly slutty with face caked with makeup, they were also idiots. They were abundantly stupid, they couldn't tell the difference between an elephant and an ant.

But they were good in bed. And that's all he needed.

Even though daytime is a nightmare.

He didn't know how he could cope not seeing Clary and smashing their lips together right away.

To be exact, Clary somehow always managed to be beautiful in a band-t and jeans with dried paint on them.

Whereas the sluts he slept with only looked slutty with a face full of makeup, some extra tight clothes that practically had their boobs and ass hanging out, and don't forget the perfume.

It's was horrible.

They smelt like someone who had a shower in a some very strong perfume which they had mixed with a bunch of other perfume.

Unfortunately it was very hard to pretend the sluts he slept with was Clary, which made him think of her.

Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her eyes.

Whenever he saw the sun, he thought of her hair and personalities.

Whenever he saw porcelain he thought of her perfect and smooth skin.

Whenever he saw the stars he thought of her freckles.

And whenever he saw something beautiful, he thought of how Clary was always 10x more beautiful.

It made him groan and it stung, knowing she couldn't be his. Knowing that she already had his heart in her hands. And yet he wasn't sure whether she had given him hers.

But Jace had a reputation to withhold, so he would ignore those feelings as much as possible and tease Clary with Jon.

He felt bad, but it covered up his feelings from the outside world, he had no choice.

But he knew something about her no one else knew.

Of course Clary didn't know he knew. But he saw, and decided to not tell. For Clary, he wasn't about to tell.

You see, the first time he had a sleepover at Jon's house, he accidently got lost at night, when he was coming back from getting some water. He passed by Clary's room, and saw the door open, there he saw Clary climb out the window and climb down the tree. Jace had seen Clary sneak out, sometimes he would see a small shadow going out the front door, but sometimes it was out the window.

Jace had the feeling that Clary wouldn't appreciate him spilling her secret, he kept his mouth shut. It was the only thing he felt he could do for her.

* * *

 **Chibi: HEYYYEYEYEYEYE**

 **HeronFray: Sorry again! That was kinda short! But I promise that I will start the story next Chapter. Pinky promise!**

 **Clary: Let me guess, it's gonna kinda be OOC right?**

 **Jace: Of course! No one is able to copy my hot-ness!**

 **Clary: *groan* Why am even dating you?**

 **Jace: Because I'm hot.**

 **Chibi: U DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL *hits on head with giant Thomas the Tank Engine Bicycle***

 **HeronFray: I'm sorry that was kinda random…**

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter: Why don't you answer any QOTCs? (makes me sad :( )**

* * *

 **To my reviewer(s) :**

 **BrunetteAngel12: Thanks for that grammar thing, since someone forgot to check that. ;D And yep! They have secret backstories that will be revealed…. Ok, so I've just went through it and edited it, thanks for the feedback ;) not harsh by the way, no need to worry ;D (*wink* back for Fairstorm :D)**

 **Shauna Kullden: I'm so so sorry but Jon won't be the kind of brother you want him to be :/**

 **Guest (the first one) : I'm not sure…. maybe i'll put it into the story, not quite sure yet….**


	3. School

**HF: Hi guys! Finally! This chapter is the actual story, trust me it is. Can't guarantee it's good but check it out!**

 **Oh and I'm thinking of changing the title, any suggestions?**

 **And a shout out to BrunetteAngel12 for being a great Person/FFF(FanFic Friend)!(She's been helping out!)**

 **ADVERTISMENT: Just gonna advertise BrunnetteAngel's story: Sweaty Palms. (Trust me it's good ;) )**

 **Chibi: THANKS FOR ADVERTISING HER AND NOT MEEEEEE**

 **HF: You do know that you could've said that earlier in Chapter 2? Fine I'll advertise you in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Grades:**

 **Junior: Izzy, Simon, Maia.**

 **Senior: Clary(skipped a year), Jace, Jonathan, Alec, Sebastian Magnus, Jordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: School**

* * *

"Ms. Morgenstern, will you please tell me what happened on page 142?"

"Wagh?" _God, last night's uhh… events, totally wore me off. Luckily I'm a genius, no kidding._

"Ms. Morgenstern, I would like you to tell me what happened on page 142 of The Great Gatsby."

"Ah yes," The redhead said delicately, "We all memorize every single page and it's content, just so you can ask questions that you, yourself don't know the answer to."

"Fine, you've got me there." Her English Literature teacher was flustered now, he reluctantly walked back to the front of the class. "But please Clarissa, do refrain from sleeping in my class."

Clary grinned, "Oh you say that all the time."

 **.:~:.**

"What did you just pull in there?! You've got to teach me how you escape trouble."

"It's not escaping trouble Si, it's called using my brain better than everyone else."

Simon blew out his breath in exasperation, "In other words, avoiding/escaping trouble, yet still being a teacher's pet."

"I am not a teacher's pet!" Clary replied indignantly, "Just because teachers like me more than they like you, does _not_ mean I'm a teacher's pet!"

"Whatever you say!" Simon called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the cafeteria, leaving Clary to go to the school courtyard first.

It was a routine for them, Simon would go get lunch for both of them while Clary would find a secluded area, where Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon would find her.

With a sigh, she sat down behind the school, leaning her head against the brick wall. Last night had gone longer than she thought. It left her no more than a hour of sleep.

Events of last night flashed behind her eyelids, a cold hand, blood, guns, sound of gunshots, bullets everywhere, and words. Oh those cold words, something about them nagged at her. She went solo last night, calling Simon to search something up, and going to Magnus to fix herself up. She left Isabelle because-

"Why didn't you call me last night?!" A black-haired beauty stood before Clary, hand on hip. If looks could kill, Clary would be burned on the spot, and trust me, she's not easy to kill.

"Why hello to you too Iz." Clary said dryly, voice indicating they'd talk later.

"You better tell me tonight, or you'll find your sketchbook burned tomorrow."

"Then your makeup will all be flushed down the toilet."

"Then you're…" Izzy groaned, sitting down gracefully next to her, "You got cornered, _again_. You just can't let someone win can you?"

"Nah," Clary grinned, "Winning's my spot, you know what I say-"

"Heaven kicked you out cuz you're too good," Simon plopped himself down beside Izzy, grinning. "Hell won't let you in cuz they're scared you'll takeover."

Clary pointed a finger at Simon, "Exactly."

"Geez Clary, Heaven and Hell again?" A tall sparkly asian glitter boy, sat down on Clary's other side.

"What? Never gets old, Maggie. How are you and Alec anyway?"

Magnus scowled, "He's refusing to come out to his parents, he's not even looking at me in public!"

"That's terrible!" Izzy frowned, "I'll have a talk to him, maybe about bravery or keeping a strong relationship."

"Thank Iz!" The glitter boy shot her a grateful smile.

"What do we have here?" The voice of Plastic no. 1 came a few feet from Simon, her two mindless followers shadowing her.

"What do you want Kaelie." Clary growled, though she was stifling her laughter, seeing Simon very visibly trying to stay away from Kaelie's "followers".

"Oh is it not miss Leprechaun?" Aline sneered from behind Kaelie, "Looking short, as usual."

"Leprechauns are actually really rich, so thanks for the compliment!" Clary feigned gratitude, bringing her hands together and tilting her head forward, a big fake smile plastered on her face. "Though you plastic whores can't even tell the difference between an elephant and a mouse, I wouldn't be surprised if it was meant as an insult."

"Watch it slut, don't you talk back to me like that!" If looks could kill, Clary would have a cut already.

Clary snorted, "Again, not very good with the insults eh? We all know you're a very very very big slut, and I haven't gotten a slut bone in me. Calling me a slut is just calling yourself a bigger one."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Simon slap her hand over her mouth, and Izzy not even trying to hide her chuckles.

" _You_. Don't. Treat. _Me_. Like. That!" Kaelie was very visibly trying to control her anger, eyes narrowed glaring at everyone, hands clenched at her sides. Her two minions looked like they were about to run. This didn't faze Clary, the vein popping at Kaelie's forehead was making it hard for her to not giggle.

"Is it a crime? Where's the policemen?" Clary inspected her nails, "I doubt rumours gonna do much 'bout it."

With a growl, sounding very much like a dying whale, Kaelie stomped away. Plastic 2 and 3 scurrying after her.

Izzy grinned, "She may sound a lot like a donkey, but watching you piss her off is soooooo worth it."

Clary chuckled, shaking her head. Involuntarily she closed her eyes and yawned, leaning her head back against the cold brick wall.

"You okay? You fell asleep."

Clary opened her eyes to see Simon and Magnus hovering above her anxiously. She gave a sigh, the last time she fell asleep during lunch like this was when-

 _No,_ she chastised herself sternly. Those were dark memories, dark times. Blood, screams, cries, and flashes of pale blond hair, almost the color of snow flashed beneath Clary's eyelids. A unfamiliar yet familiar feeling nagged Clary.

"We must prepare ourselves," She whispered hoarsely, eyes opening, staring into nothing and yet everything at the same time. Simon and Magnus' eyes widened, "They're not done. They'll be back, sooner than we think."

* * *

 **HF: Whew, sorry for the wait! I'm sorry it's really short... And t** **hat last part was…**

 **So this time if at least 5 people answer my QOTC, I'll start the next Chappie. ;D**

 **Anyway, ya know how at the end of youtube videos, there's sometimes a Ad? Yah that's happening here too ;)**

 **Ad** : _Like Pokemon/Percy Jackson/Warriors/Future Diaries/Harry Potter? Check out ChibiSaph27's Profile for some stories ;)_

 **HF: How was that? XD**

 **Chibi: HEYOOOYOYOYOYO**

SOTC: This is my version of Heron's QOTC, Statement of the day. Here's today's!  
TEA BISCUITS BISCUITS F*CK THIS TEAAAA (like if you get the reference :D)

 **HF: Wha da? Oh the future diaries thing. -_-**

QOTC: If I said you got to choose the title of this story, what would it be? (If it's good, I might use it ;P )

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Be sure to share your feedback and review! I'm sorry if it didn't go as you want it to, but I'll try to put Jace next chapter ;D**

 **To my reviewer(s) (From HF):**

 **BrunetteAngel27 : **Hey NB! I don't mind harsh feedback, well it wasn't really harsh feedback anyway… I'm sorry if I can't point out any bad grammar I find in your story, but I really appreciate it when you do it to mine ;) I hope I didn't disappoint you this chapter!

 **: ** It's alright if you didn't notice the QOTC last chapter, most people don't read ANs anyway ;( I hope this chapter was good… I don't really have a schedule for when I update, sometimes it might take forever before I update, sometimes I might update in just a few days ;) Who knows?

 **Debra Williams : **How about Jace has something to do with where Clary sneaks out to? Don't get me wrong, Clary's secret has nothing to do with Jace, but Jace has something to do with _it_. ;)

 **Shauna Kullden:** Yep :) don't worry, I'm not gonna let Clace be one-sided ;D

* * *

 **To my reviewer(s) (From Chibi):**

 **BrunetteAngel27: ** Hello! Heron talks about you ALOT! I hate bad grammar too, I'm just too busy watching anime to proofread these chapters [HF: Tsk Tsk, Naughty Chibsters ]

 **:** Heron won't update on a regular schedule because we're both very very very lazy and spend most of our days watching anime, youtube and reading FFs :P Here you go! Review cookie! ( :: )

 **Debra Williams : **Ummm… I really don't have anything to say! Have a cookie for reviewing! ( :: )

 **Shauna Kullden : **Same to you! Have a cookie too! ( :: )


	4. Secrets?

**BHeron: Hey if you haven't noticed, I CHANGED MY USERNAME!**

 **I was meaning to change it earlier, seeing as it's very similar to another TMI FF author, so now it's: BLACKHERON!**

 **Yah…**

 **Oh and Chibi changed her username too! It's now CHIBIMUFFENZ27!**

 **So last chapter was kinda rushed, and horrible when I reread it _after_ I updated… But not like I can do anything now...**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed -** _BrunetteAngel12, Flora Silverthrush, PJO HOO TMI, Debra Williams, Vivian Parker, lazyfangirl,_ _SammySoSassy_ _, Shauna Kullden,_ _Fangirl89723_ _,_ _pizzalover0246._

 **And a big shout out and thank you for all those who answered my QOTC/ gave a suggestion! Even if it wasn't chose, keep in mind I did find a lot of inspiration from all of you! Thank you soooo much:** _Flora Silverthrush, PJO HOO TMI, SammySoSassy, pizzalover0246._

 **And the biggest shout out for BrunetteAngel12 for putting up with my insecurities for last chapter, and comforting me.**

 **A big thank you to ChibiMuffenz27 for being my awesome beta, and checking my chapters for grammar mistakes, even if she 'dislikes' TMI.**

You might notice that I haven't changed my title yet, but don't worry, I'm still deciding and I still need more choices. You guys have given me so much inspiration! It warms my heart. Keep in mind, I know I changed my summary and you might make a title just to match it, but I could always change my summary to one more fitting when I change my title. So don't let it influence your choice.

 **Self Advertisement(XP): My first story, Angels and Demons, go check it out! (After you finish reading this chapter.)**

 **BHeron: How was that ad? XD It's time I did one for myself...**

 **Chibi: Heyyy! *glares* No, I actually like TMI's concept but… idk, it just rubs me the wrong way. Anyway, I'm back and no one missed me! (** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** **) Except my bae Heron :P**

 **BHeron: *eyebrow raised* It just rubs you the wrong way huh?**

 **Here's the disclaimer:**

 **Cassandra Clare owns the characters and pairings, I own nothing but the plot.**

 **The motorcycle names are from the series, the Chronicles of Nightfall by Karpov Kinrade.**

 **Chibi: I own me. And my muffins. NO ONE WILL TAKE MY MUFFINS.**

 **BHeron: ...*facepalm* Chibi…. I thought it was cheese?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets**

"Jacey, my parents left for a business trip this morning. Why don't we have some fun with the empty house tonight?"

Jace felt Kaelie trail her fingers over his arms, it was supposed to be seductive he guessed. It's really a wonder why he didn't already vomited the lunch he just finished all over her. _I wouldn't mind that… she does taunt Clary all the time, even if it always failed._

"I'm sorry, Jon and I made plans at his house tonight." Jace knew he was brewing lies again. He couldn't care less, but he needed someone to have sex with him when he needed it. So making his voice huskier, he said, "But tomorrow night, I'm totally free."

Kaelie, sitting next to Jace on the bleachers, giggled. Jace grimaced, it made him think of his dead great-great-great-great… grandpa, or what he might sound like now. Clary always managed to sound better than church bells though...

Jace was Jerked by his thoughts with a squeaky "Ok!" from Kaelie, who started to skip away. Probably to bother Clary, her two minions trailing behind.

Clary was always so strong, brave. She could use whatever trying to hit her, to slice her enemy instead. Yet, Jace knew she could be so kind, so soft in the inside. Everyday, it took all his will to not test if those lips were really as soft as they looked. Jace often wondered, how those porcelain skin would feel against his own tanned skin. He wanted to feel her groan as he sucked her lips, he wanted to hear her say his name again and again.

Jordan was the only one who knew. During a party at Jon's house, Jace had unconsciously spoken his thoughts, and Jordan heard. But Jace suspected Magnus knew, by the way his eyes glinted when he saw Clary and Jace together, or when he would give a mysterious wink to Jace sometimes. It was the kind of wink that people do, when they had something up their sleeve. Magnus had always been good at reading people's emotions, it made Jace shiver.

It was times like this, where Jace would have the urge to talk to Jordan about it. This urge had bad timing. It came during times when Jordan was playing video games with Simon, or like today. Jordan had second lunch with his girlfriend, Maia, another friend of Clary's.

He often got the feeling that Jordan, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Clary, Maia were all hiding something. A dark secret. Something that would be revealed sooner than they all thought.

Whenever Jace decided to try and uncover their dirty little secret, he would hesitate at the last moment. After all, who was he to meddle with other's secrets, when he had one just as dirty, and just as dark?

Sometimes, he couldn't help wonder if their secrets were related. Then he would shake it off. It was too unlikely.

"Yo man," Jerked by his thoughts again, Jace looked up to find Jon staring down at him. "You wanna come over, or gonna fuck Kaelie instead?"

There was no bitterness in his voice. Jace and Jon were both used to canceling dates just to screw some whores.

"I'm coming over, I'll screw her tomorrow night."

"Well," Jon gave a mischievous grin, "I've got this perfect idea we could use to prank Clarissa."

Jace groaned internally, it was hard for him to do such things to Clary. He didn't even know why Jon treated her so bad, she was treated unfairly enough by their parents. Clary seemed to grow more beautiful every second, it'd be hard to resist his hormones.

Forcing a smirk, Jace patted Jon's back, "I'll never miss the chance." _Lies._

,_,  
(0,0)

" "

Clary trudged home pulling her red and white motorcycle along. You're probably wondering why she isn't riding it, well let's see what happened in the past hour. Her dear old fucking brother decided to take Clary's tires and ruin them. Don't ask why, he always managed to mercilessly ruin everything.

So basically, Clary wasted a hour trying to find her tires, only to find them full of holes under a bush. Might I add, there was dog pee on it.

Now here she is, tired from lack of sleep and hungry from not eating school's inedible lunch. Simon had taken Izzy home already, Magnus was probably at Alec's, and asking for Jon or Jace's help would be giving them the satisfaction. And her pride was keeping her from giving it.

Sighing, Clary sighted the Morgenstern mansion right ahead. Sometimes, she just wanted to run away. She did a few times, but came back. Partly because of her pride, partly because of hope that Jocelyn and Valentine might've noticed her absence and worry. Showing at least a little bit of affection or something that showed they cared about her.

Clary setted her motorcycle down in her personal garage, thinking about that time when she was 6 and had came home crying.

-  
 _(Flashback)_

 _The little 6 year old whimpered as the two big boys taunted her. They had called her mean stuff, like carrot, leprechaun etc. Then they made fun of her hair, freckles and height._

 _After the meanies taunted her, they grew quiet, causing Clary to think they'd gone. She peeked out a little from the ball she'd curl up into, seeing they had gathered more bullies._

 _With a laugh, they started kicking, shoving and punching her. It didn't really make little Clary sad, seeing that her looks were made to be made fun of. But what made Clary cry and curl up into a tight ball, had been when she saw her own brother, Jonathan join in to hurt her._

 _She wanted so badly to run home and tell mommy and father. But somehow, Clary knew they wouldn't believe a word she said, no matter how logical her side of the story was._

 _Whenever Jon stole the candy she worked hard to earn, poked her in places that hurt or tickled most at the worst times, or even scribble on her masterpieces and rip them apart. She would take the blame. Jon somehow convinced Jocelyn and Valentine that Clary was jealous of him, and was trying to frame him for everything._

 _Sobbing, Clary realized the big meanies had gone. Stumbling onto her feet, Clary staggered home, limping and clutching her arm in pain. Passerbyers didn't care, the most she got was sympathetic glances. She sometimes wondered what it was even for - the word practically screaming pathetic, see? Sym-pathetic. A symbol of patheticness._

" _Where have you been?!"_

 _Clary looked up to realize she had unconsciously walked home already. Now she was standing at the big door, where her daddy, Valentine was glaring furiously down at her. At this moment, she wished nothing more than to be back where the meanies were hitting her._

" _Jonny and some meanies were being mean to me!"_

" _I don't give a shit! You deserved it, you're late to dinner. We had to wait for you! Now my dinner's cold!"_

 _Little Clary struggled to not burst into tears and cowered from the harshness and anger from his words. It wasn't the first time he shouted at her like that, the first time she learned not to shed a tear. The second time, she learned to not show her fear. The third time she learned not to show emotion around her family. It was hard, but she was learning from the stoic expressions she sometimes saw around her. The only time she knew to show her true self, was around Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Maia. Inseparable since Kindergarten._

" _I-I'm sorry Father. It will never happen again."_

" _It better not."_

 _Her heart leaped. Valentine was in a good mood today, she got the night to herself. When it got bad, she would have to clean the whole house- after Jonathan took advantage of the punishment and wrecked the house of course. It was all unfair. At the age of 6, Clary knew a lot. But she knew not to lash out too much, for it would lead to nothing good._

 _(Present time)_

Clary scoffed at the memory. Now she was more grown up and tougher, she'd lash out till past the limit. Sometimes they'd slap her of course, but it didn't affect her so much seeing as she'd grown accustomed to pain. Pain strengthens you, but it can also build thicker walls.

They only really noticed her when something went wrong and it involved or bothered them in some way. It was usually blamed on her anyway. If she broke a leg, no one would care. She learned to take care of herself then, she learned that sometimes, whether you like it or not, you're alone.

They only gave anything to her for appearance. Money, clothes, electronics, furniture, car, her motorcycles. She customized her motorcycles anyway.

Clary grabbed the tools she had in her personal garage. It was actually a spare everyone but her forgot about, so she just used it. After a little dusting, cleaning, customizing, it lit up perfectly.

Racks of tools to make, fix, customize anything on one side, the other side are utensils and a sink for cleaning. In the middle, sat a sparkly sleek black lamborghini with white and red designs, an empty spot for the bike she dragged home, and another black with silver motorcycle on the far right side. It always seemed to hold a mysterious dark light for others, giving off a dangerous aura.

She dragged Sunrise- she named her motorcycles, the other one was called Nightfall- to the empty spot and work feverishly to put a tire back on.

Just as she finished, her phone rang playing This Little Girl by Cady Grooves.

 _Don't you know? Don't you know?_

 _Every girl is capable of murder_

 _If you hurt her_

 _Watc-  
_

"Hi Iz."

"Clary, I'm coming over!" _Just plain old Izzy…_

"Ok?"

"Ok now open your garage doors."

"Already are."

"Good. Bye see you in 5 secs."

"Bye.."

Clary heard the distinctive rumble of Izzy's Maserati as she arrived.

"Hey Iz, you've would've never guessed what happened." Sarcasm oozed from Clary's voice as she put her tools back.

"Oh god. What happened now?" She heard the clicking of her 7 inch heel as Izzy made her way over, swearing under her breath about how dirty her garage was. It really wasn't that dirty.

"Oh I don't know, just plain ol' Jonny boy stealing and ripping my tires to shreds hence why I'm standing here instead of doing something better up in my room- which is probably being trashed my Jon and his minions Jace and Sebastian right now." Clary said nonchalantly all in one breath without blinking.

Izzy raised an eyebrow- Clary envied how she could raise it so perfectly- closing the garage doors for her, "If they do, then we get to get back at them double."

Clary sighed, washing her hands at the sink, "Getting back at him is a waste of time. Unfortunately he never gets bored with me- I'm used to it anyway." Wiping her hands on a towel next to her, she opened the door leading them into the mansion.

Izzy shook her head slightly and followed her in.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

"The stupid shithole of a fucktard." Clary muttered under her breath. It's no surprise to see her the paint she kept in her room strewn all over.

Even though she had her own art room, Clary still liked to keep an easel and some art tools in a corner of her room. Though Jonathan had taken advantage of that and ruined the painting she was working on and the whole room.

Muttering under her breath more about how much an asshole fucking Jon was, she hurried to the connected bathroom to get towels to start cleaning.

"What? Oh. Still don't want to get back at your brother?" Izzy asked, appearing beside Clary.

"Nah, like I said, it's a waste of time."

She scrubbed the paint off her headboard and changed her bedsheet, "So why'd you come anyway?"

Izzy looked up from where she helped clean Clary's desk, "Huh?"

"Oh come on," Clary paused her scrubbing as she wetted her towel in a bucket of water next to her, "I know you didn't just come because you somehow knew my room would be trashed with paint to help clean. Why'd you come in the first place?"

The raven-head girl looked up at Clary, "I heard what happened during lunchtime from Si and Mags, sorry I couldn't be there but what happened?"

Our favorite green-eyed girl swiftly scanned the room, then she locked the door, turned on soundproof for her room and closed the curtains. She then switched on auto-clean for her room and the light. You can never be safe in your room, she learned that a long time ago.

She caught Izzy smirk from corner of her eye, "Really, I was waiting for when you'd do that."

Clary turned around, plopping herself down on a loveseat and gesturing for Iz the follow.

"Doesn't hurt to work in a while and spend some time with my dear friend. Anyway… _Now,_ we can talk."

Turning to face Clary as she clicked a button on the coffee table for some coffee, Izzy asked the question she waited all day to ask, "Why didn't you bring me last night?"

"Last night wasn't for you, I found out and did what was needed. "

"Well?" Izzy pressed on as two coffee cups rose onto the coffee table, "What was it? What happened?"

The red-head suddenly seemed exhausted as she sighed, "I made a promise I would return when they needed me again. That time has come."

Izzy's eyes popped out of their sockets, "I won't have to stop right?"

"You're coming with me Izzy. So are Mags and Simon. Maia and Jordan will meet us there."

"What? When? I've never met these people though, and why do Maia and Jordan need to come when they-"

"Izzy," Clary said gently, "Maia and Jordan need to come because they need to. It'll be tonight, and don't worry, they won't be as intimidating as you think."

The brunette gave her a doubtful look. Clary laughed at it, she usually wasn't like this, but one would hyperventilate if they were in their position.

"Don't sweat it, it'll all go smoothly. Especially when I'm there."

(\ /)

o_(")(")

 **(Unknown PoV)**

Someone threw a man in rags before him. He stared in disgust and loathing at the man, contempt and hatred filled him directing at who this man was and where he came from.

"What is your name?"

The man trembled in fear at his voice, cowering lowly and mumbling something incoherent.

"Louder."

The man shivered again at his voice, but raised his nonetheless.

"E-Elias."

He stared down at the frightened man in front of him, regarding him with scorn.

"Elias, you shall serve me now."

"Y-ye-yes M-master."

Soon, his plan shall be putted together. This time it won't fail. This time they won't fall. This time they will be the one to rise.

* * *

 **Bheron:** **Having a machine to have drinks appear in your room is really cool for lazy people. Like me. But since Clary's rich, she has it. I hope that was clear enough.**

 **Like the new page breaks I got? It's gonna be animal for PoV changes, and just some fancy lines for just line break.**

 **So bad news, I think there may not be much romance for a while, just mystery(I may need to change the genre)? I'll try to find a way to put as much Clace as I can.**

 **That flashback was in a 6 years old mind, so don't judge *glare*.**

 **Guess where Elias comes from? (Hint: TMI)**

I've decided we can vote on what title, here are the candidates:

1) Burnt Secrets  
2) Scarlet Shadow  
3) The Blade in the Dark  
4) Truths and Lies  
5) Broken Glass and Butterfly Wings (or Broken Butterfly Wings)  
6) The Secret of the Night  
7) What Lies beneath the truth  
8) The truth in the Lie  
9) Lies of the Night  
10) Under the Shadows  
11) (Other _)

Remember: I aiming for something dark and mysterious, but also Clary-y.

(You can vote for two max, you cannot vote for yourself twice. Vote in either the reviews or the Poll I'm about to put up in my profile.)

 **QOTC: Anyone watches anime? If so which? (Yes this is partly for you Chibi. Oh and give your good ol' friend a hug for the thanks I gave you up there.)**

 **I'm not gonna update if you don't vote or answer the QOTC *glare and pout***

 **Chibi: ayy y girl Heron :D Really? Immature.**

 **BHeron: Hypocrite~ and also Copycat, 'really?'s are my phrase *Death glare*.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Read it?**

 **Please review *puppy dog eyes* Please?**

* * *

 **To my reviewers (Bold/Heron, Italics/Muffins):**

BrunetteAngel12: **Thanks! ;D Yah I just needed to talk about how it's gonna go and that kind of shit… I hoped she seemed badass! I'll have you know, I was worrying about whether she was badass enough, and whether her comebacks were good. I put a flashback there, it's kinda a backstory right? I'm scared I'll reveal too much if I go into thoughts too much, so it's all just mostly third person :/ I'm sorry the 27 came from Chibi's username… Sorry I messed you guys up :/ I'm not used to writing the number there when I type BrunetteAngel. Cookies? (::) (::** **) (::)**

 _Heyyyyy! Wow… thanks for helping out Heron :D Internet cake!_

'`````````✬ '✧ `✬

`````` ` {_ _✿_ _}

'``` ✩ `✫{=✰=✰==}✫ `✩

```` .{ _ _ _ }.

```{===============}

```{✿_❤_❀_ _✿_ _❀_❤_✿}

`` {================}

``{_✿_❤_❀_ _✿_ _❀_❤_✿_}

: **Thanks! I was really nervous cuz it's finally the actual story for this. That title was kinda… too common? And like I said above, there probably won't be much romance yet, just mystery :/ But I'm still having Clace there, there must always me Clace any way :) Cookie? (::)**

 _Cookie? (:::::::::::) I love my chocolate chips :P_

.TMI: **Thanks for those titles! They really inspired me ;) Like I said above, there won't be much romance just yet, so your third one is off the list for now. The 'serpent' part is kinda… off? It just didn't seem right… No offence intended, but your other two were great! ;D Cookie? (::)**

 _Ayy PJO and HOO too? *fist bump* and cookie! (::::::::::)_

Debra Williams: **Thanks a lot! Review cookie? (::)  
** _MOAR COOKIES (::::::::::)_

Vivian Parker: **Yea their secrets are probably coming up a long way ahead… Meanwhile, review cookie? (::)  
** _EVEHN MOARE COOKEHZ (::::::::::)_

Lazyfangirl: **Just to clear it up, nothing happened between Clary and Jace last time during lunch time. Kaelie was just trying to seduce Jace, then left to taunt Clary, an Jace was staring at her cuz he's head over heels for her. Anyway, review cookie? ;D (::)  
** _GEHT MODRE COOKEKS (::::::::::)_

SammySoSassy: **Thanks! I really like your story by the way! Your suggestion gave a lot of inspiration to me ;) thanks a lot! Review cookie? (::)**

 _COOOOOOIOIOIOIOIOKIUESDDD (::::::::::)_

Shauna Kullden: **Thanks! I can get lazy on updating though…. I took really long for this one cuz I tried making it longer. Dunno if it worked… Cookie? (::)**

 _Hi. Cookie? (::::::::::)_

Fangirl89723: **I have no idea what that meant ;P But thanks for the last four words! :D It means a lot when people like what I write. Cookes? (::)**

 _#HeroneatsCookes #Cookie? (::::::::::)_

Pizzalover0246: **That name is actually pretty good! ;) Thanks! Cookie? (::)**

 _I love pizza… More food- Cookies! (::::::::::)_

Gkennan: **Don't worry I'm not gonna stop the story just yet ;D City of Glass is actually my second favourite book. My favourite's City of Heavenly Fire :) Cookie? (::)**

 _My one is City of Muffehnz, but have a cookie for now (::::::::::)_

Samantha gunning12: **I just did. XP. Cookies? (::)**

 _I did too, even though I have no idea what y'all are talking 'bout (::::::::::)_

 _ **[...I'm pretty sure she meant something about updating this story Chibsters. ~BHeron]**_


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating recently, but I just feel like the plot of this story is going nowhere.

However, someone can help me continue this story, but only after PMing me and they must give me credit. If more than one person wants to continue it, they can have a friendly competition.

Vote in the reviews if you want me to delete this story or keep it up, but if a number of people who want me to continue it is very large, I might add another chapter or two.

~Heron


End file.
